Welcome Home Part Two
by Beth Stone-Keller
Summary: The conclusion


"Get in the car we are running out of Q," said Susie.

"Right," said Beth.

Susie rushed around to the passenger side as Beth got in the driver's side. They closed their doors st the same time.

"Hang on Boss. I'm driving," said Beth.

"Mike and Steve will come to like it," said Susie.

"Give them pointers on how to enjoy my driving," said Beth.

"We wrap this up and I will," said Susie.

AT WOLF Q:

One of the Wolves walked up to Susie and Beth after they exited the elevator.

"Hot off the presses from Colorado," said the Man.

"Thank you," said Susie.

Susie took the paper and read it.

"Knight is on lock-down. So he's still inside. It's Thornton running the Renegades for Knight and he's the one coming to your City. My question is what do they want?"

asked Susie.

"There are only two things I can think of that they would want," said Beth.

"What are you thinking?" asked Susie.

"Me or Dad," said Beth.

"Ah, the one they say is the second coming and the man that took her back home where she belongs," said Susie.

"I still don't get how being born at a certain time on a certain day, in a certain city makes you some big mucky-muck. I am the daughter of a detective, not the next leader of the Wolves," said Beth.

"If they went democratic and you were voted in yes but not just because of all that mumbo jumbo," said Susie.

"Right," said Beth.

"You know we face a dilemma. Named Mike Stone," said Susie.

"Make that Stone and Keller," said Beth.

"Yes detevctives of the best quality," said Susie.

"You've worked with more than I have. Thank you," said Beth.

"I think we need to loop in an officer that knows every inch of the City where these guys can hide," said Susie.

"Who knows more about San Francisco than My Father?" asked Beth.

"I will personally handcuff BOTH of us to him but we need to get places that we Wolves have not been," said Susie.

"I KNOW Thornton. I worked with him when you were laid up. He'll make a base somewhere out of the way and slip in and out for supplies," said Beth.

"Where would that be?" asked Susie.

"I'm thinking GGP as in Golden Gate Park. The section between Forty-First Avenue and La Playa Avenue has the three things that he and his men would need to have ready supplies of Food, Ammo, and Gas. I say we go hunting in that corner," said Beth.

"We should run it with the only expert we have access to," said Susie.

"No details. He will want in. I will not stand for that," said Beth.

"You forget he was the Authority here before any Wolves were allowed," said Susie.

"Trapped by the truth," said Beth.

"I'll have the file edited and you present it to Lieutenant Stone," said Susie.

"Why don't you come with so I can at least get the introductions over with. Lunch can be at a later time," said Beth.

"No. I'm going to send some people out to start checking out the streets around the park. If we can catch them trying to set up we can get back to our Prime Directive

and I can cuff you to your Dad," said Susie.

"Right," said Beth.

BACK AT MIKE'S OFFICE:

Mike was off meeting with the DA.

"Steve can we go talk in one of the interrogation rooms please?" asked Beth.

"Sure," said Steve.

IN INTERROGATION ROOM FOUR:

Steve closed then door then he turned around to face her.

"What's going on?" asked Steve.

"One of the criminals I've sent away has sent some of his people here to the City. I want to ask Dad for his skills of looking for suspects but I want to warn you. The guy leading the group has a grudge against me for putting his boss in prison. These guys are nasty. They are not bellow hurting Dad to get to me (BETH OPENED THE FILE AND SHOWED HIM THORNTON'S MUG SHOT) This is the leader of the group coming. I'm just telling Dad this guy is an escaped prisoner and he's here in the City," said Beth.

"You don't want Mike knowing how bad this is," said Steve.

"He'll play the 'Father Card'. He will do so until I can prove to him I can do this work," said Beth.

"I'll keep an extra eye out on two conditions," said Steve.

"Name them," said Beth.

"That you be extra careful and you read this as soon as possible," said Steve as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

Beth took it.

"This suspiciously looks like that letter I was asking about," said Beth.

"It is and it's my views of the future of you back home and me being right beside you," said Steve.

"A full-on no more hiding it relationship?" asked Beth as she put it in her inside jacket pocket.

"We lock these nut jobs up and we tell Mike everything," said Steve.

"Sounds like a beautiful dream until then Handsome," said Beth.

"It has been a beautiful dream the whole time you were away," said Steve.

"I'll have to add making dreams come true to my resume," said Beth with a smile.

"You better. You want to tell Mike too?" asked Steve.

"Yes," said Beth.

"Read it later for me," said Steve.

"With these extra things I have one condition," said Beth.

"Name it," said Steve.

"Kiss me," said Beth.

Steve stepped up to Beth and took her into his arms. Beth slid her around his neck.

"You got it Beautiful," said Steve with a smile.

They leaned to each other and kissed.

"Let's get back out there," said Steve.

"Now is not the time to let the cat out of the bag," said Beth.

"Later, right?" asked Steve.

"Yes," said Beth.

They let go of each other and left the Interrogation Room.

BACK IN THE BULLPEN:

Mike was sitting behind his desk when Beth and Steve walked into the bullpen. Mike looked up, spotted them and smiled. Beth stepped into Mike's office first and then Steve stepped in behind her. Mike chuckled.

"I'm going to say something. I can't wait to get used to seeing you a lot more often," said Mike.

"I'm here on business and you go all Teddy Bear Daddy on me. Knock it off," said Beth.

"Something big," said Mike.

"Big and important and not just to the Wolves," said Beth.

"Sit down and tell your, um, us all about it," said Mike.

Beth sat in the chair in front of his desk. Steve sat on the edge of the table in the corner.

"Lieutenant Stone I'm here to request your experience in looking for some highly dangerous men that I am sure are here in Our city," said Beth.

"That is serious Inspector. What do you have?" asked Mike.

Beth held out the file, Mike took it.

"That's everything on the leader and the men with him," said Beth.

"You would like my experience on where people could disappear in the City," said Mike.

"Yes sir," said Beth.

"You'll be tagging along with us until this is wrapped up huh?' asked Mike.

"Yes, sir. I will be pulling my weight," said Beth.

"Wolves with detectives will be like bridges between our department and the Wolves," said Steve.

"That's the Pair-ups. I'll work this like I would work any case," said Beth.

"Good to know," said Steve.

"Have you been in on Man Hunts before?" asked Mike.

"My first one was from Paris to Berlin," said Beth.

"How long did that take?" asked Steve.

"Three very long weeks," said Beth.

"The next question should be did you catch the guy?" asked Mike.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I got to chase him then do a leap and tackle," said Beth.

"You tackled a suspect?" asked Mike.

"This former cheerleader has new skills Sir," said Beth with a smile.

"Former cheerleader? Nice to know," said Steve.

"Yes the whole package," said Beth.

"Steve did you know my straight-A student's squad took regionals two years in a row before she decided to start working on becoming a Wolf?" asked Mike.

"I didn't. Why the change?" asked Steve.

"Other skills were needed for The Wolves. Looking pretty while holding a friend off of the ground wasn't important anymore," said Beth.

Steve nodded.

"Plus with all the help they gave us when all the times I was kidnapped. I wanted to pay them back," said Beth.

"I am so glad they helped Mike get to you and bring you home," said Steve with a smile.

"So am I Steve so am I," said Beth with a smile.

"Have you and Anderson gone after these guys?" asked Mike.

"The leader is a former Wolf Dad. I was tied with him for a year when Susie was recuperating, that was before he changed," said Beth.

"So what do you think?" asked Mike.

"Thornton's out there. His idea of a takedown has a base in the woods, trips out for food ammo and other supplies. But they have to be here for some reason. They reportedly gave up on the crazy stuff a couple of years ago," said Beth.

"Good," said Mike.

Mike opened the left-hand drawer of his desk and pulled out a map. He then picked up his glasses, put them on and then he unfolded the map and laid it across his desk.

"He's workin'," said Steve.

Beth smiled.

"Going by what you told me, Miss Witness, I'm thinking of spots," said Mike.

"If you get more than one spot I can call in more of us Fur balls," said Beth.

"Steve jot these down. Once we've got a list we'll start checking them out. I'll let you know if we need back-up," said Mike.

Steve stood, stepped out to his desk and got his notebook and a pencil. He then came back and resumed his seat. Mike started looking at the map and naming off locations

that should be checked out.

"The three-block stretch east off the Embarcadaro those buildings ready to come down," said Mike.

Steve wrote it down.

Just then Mike's phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Homicide. Stone. (HE PAUSED HE LOOKED AT BETH THEN HE HELD THE RECEIVER OUT TO HER) it's Anderson," said Mike.

Beth took the receiver.

"Stone. (SHE PAUSED) You are? (SHE PAUSED) If I'm right someone will owe me a lunch. You want me to meet you there? (SHE PAUSED)

Okay, I think Dad and Steve won't mind me not coming out to meet up with you and our Wolf Hounds. If you need me you better call (SHE PAUSED) No YOU roll right Anderson. Later," said Beth.

Beth held the receiver out to Mike and he took it then hung it up.

"You can stay as long as you like even if you weren't on a hunting trip," said Mike.

"You staying is fantastic," said Steve.

"Thanks, Fellas," said Beth with a smile.

"So what's going on in your world?" asked Mike.

"Susie FINALLY decided to check out my idea. The area that has exactly what Thornton and his men would need but before that she got a lead from an informant,"

said Beth.

"And she doesn't want you with her on it so you're here with us?" asked Steve.

"We split up sometimes depending on the clues and how important the situation is," said Beth.

Mike picked out four more spots. Steve wrote them all down.

"So with this situation will the Wolves give you an extension on that week off to get set up?" asked Steve.

"Susie will kick them all in the slats if they try to stop it. We've been non-stop for a couple of months just tying up the loose ends to get ready. I still haven't even got

anything lined up for my desk yet," said Beth.

"That's one desk I won't mind making a special trip to Q to see," said Mike.

"It's not THAT big of a deal," said Beth.

"You ran years out of a suitcase I wanna see your desk," said Mike.

"Alright, Lieutenant. I'll make sure to get you a guided tour," said Beth.

"He deserves the Buck Fifty tour," said Steve.

"I was thinking the Five buck one," said Beth.

The threesome laughed.

"How about we get a cup of coffee and I'll see what other spots look good, then maybe we can take a ride," said Mike.

Beth stood up.

"The guest will do the buying. Three coffees coming up," said Beth.

"Now Sunshine," said Mike.

"Beth," said Steve.

"I brought the case to you two the least I can do is get a round of coffee," said Beth.

"Steve, trust me I know that look. Let her buy us coffee," said Mike.

"I'll learn that look. Thank you for the coffee," said Steve.

Beth walked out into the bullpen.

She reached into her left front jeans pocket and pulled out her change. After counting it, she put it in the kitty. Then after she poured the last three cups, she made up Mike and Steve's and took them into Mike's office then she went back into the bullpen. She made a new pot of coffee, picked up her cup then she rejoined the men in Mike's office.

"Thanks, Sunshine," said Mike.

"Thanks Beth," said Steve.  
"You are always welcome Fellas," said Beth.

Mike's phone rang and he grabbed it and picked the receiver up and put it to his left ear.

"Homicide Stone," said Mike.

He held the phone out the Beth and she took it.

"Stone. (SHE PAUSED) WHAT? (BETH JUMPED TO HER FEET) WHERE (SHE PAUSED) I AM ON MY WAY," shouted Beth.

Beth quickly gave the receiver back to Mike. Mike and Steve looked surprised.

"What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Susie was taken and two Wolves have been shot. Thornton left a message at the scene for me," said Beth.

"We are coming with you," said Mike.

"Follow if you want. Webster street and Turk boulevard, the warehouse," said Beth.

The three of them rushed out of Mike's office then Homicide.

AT THE CORNER OF WEBSTER STREET AND TURK BOULEVARD:

Steve parked the Galaxie behind Beth's sedan. Mike and Steve rushed over to Beth as she met up with a blond-haired man.

"Dawson, these men are Lieutenant Stone and Inspector Keller of S.F.P.D. Fellas this is Wolf Inspector Leo Dawson. Word on who took Susie and how are our Pups?"

asked Beth.

"Sorry to meet like this Detectives. Tex and Andy will be fine just immobilized. Susie was taken by Harrison and Smith," said Dawson.

"Where is my message?" asked Beth.

"Right over here," said Dawson.

Dawson led Beth, Mike, and Steve over to the side of the building where a long message was spray-painted on the wall of the warehouse.

"TAKE COMMAND OF THE WOLVES FOR KNIGHT, RELEASE HIM AND THEN YOU CAN HAVE ANDERSON BACK" Read Beth, Mike and Steve.

"It looks like they still think I'm the second coming and they took Susie to convince me," said Beth.

Mike reached out but Beth stepped away.

"Sorry, Dad. I have to be Inspector Stone right now. Save it until Susie's safe," said Beth.

"Right," said Mike.

"What is this all about?" asked Steve.

"You don't know?" asked Beth.

"I didn't tell him more than you had been kidnapped several times," said Mike.

"Susie's office and I'll explain while I work on getting out the word of Knight's release and my surrender," said Beth.

"Beth," said Mike.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. My partner is not part of this. I will make sure she's safe for her son's sake," said Beth.

BACK AT Q IN SUSIE'S OFFICE:

"When I get her back that desk right in front of her door will be mine," said Beth.

Beth pointed at the desk that would be her's.

INSIDE SUSIE'S OFFICE:

Beth sat down behind the desk and motioned to the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Since I've never met Anderson I didn't know she has a son," said Mike.  
"Charley is a good guy and working hard at becoming a doctor. He'd be lost without Susie," said Beth.  
"You look good behind this desk. So good I can see a name place with Lieutenant Beth Stone on it," said Mike.  
"I agree," said Steve.  
"That's a long time from now Fellas," said Beth.  
"Right," said Steve.  
"Beth fit some nut jobs prophecy because she was a girl born at a certain time at a certain hospital in a certain city, said Mike.

"So the nut job had me kidnapped several times starting when I was five years old. With the help of Harry Thompson, one of the Big Shots in the Wolves. I always found her and brought her home. We thought it was over when Knight went to prison," said Mike.

"I knew all that stuff he's been squawking about was going to cause trouble. I just thought it would stir up my nightmares again NOT all of this," said Beth.

Just then Anderson's Phone rang.

Beth reached out, grabbed it and picked it up. She put it to her right ear.

"Q Homicide Anderson's' line," said Beth. (SHE PAUSED) Chief Cooper, you received my message, good. (SHE PAUSED) I traced Artmus Gordon down and I know once I tell him what's happened he will help. (SHE PAUSED) Artie helped us out the last time we needed a wringer. He'll need a 'hot shot' and we will need the motions run through by someone big to make things roll right (SHE PAUSED) I will ask Inspectors Eight One right now sir (BETH COVERED THE RECEIVER) My boss would like to know if you two can or want to come with me to see how Wolves handle things like this," said Beth.

Mike and Steve looked at each other they nodded to each other then they turned their heads back to face Beth.

"We'll follow you," said Mike.  
"In case, the corner of Eighth Street and Thirteenth Street. (BETH REMOVED HER HAND) Inspectors Eight One will roll with me sir. Good bye," said Beth.

Beth hung up and they all left Susie's office.

AT THE CORNER OF EIGHTH STREET AND THIRTEENTH STREET:

The red brick building had a handmade sign "Icabod Theater" "Artemis Gordon appearing here July Fifth to the Tenth"

Beth pulled in and parked. Steve pulled in and parked the Galaxie next to her sedan.

Just as they all got out of the cars a man walked out of the building.

"Bethy Stone!" exclaimed the man as he rushed over to her.

Beth held out her right hand and blocked him.

"Artie, I warned you about the 'Bethy' bit," said Beth.

"I was just surprised to see you in Frisco," said Artie.  
"SAN FRANCISCO," said Beth and Mike.  
"We natives get TESTY," said Mike.  
"Artie I need two things. First BEHAVE this is my Father Lieutenant Mike Stone (SHE POINTED AT MIKE) and Inspector Steve Keller (SHE POINTED TO STEVE) of S.F.P.D. Homicide. Fellas this is my friend Artie, Artemis Gordon," said Beth.  
"My apologies all around. Beth speaks very highly of you both," said Artie as he walked over to Mike, shook his hand then walked around to Steve and shook

his hand.  
"She talks about us?" asked Mike.  
"Not now Dad. Artie, Susie is in trouble. She was kidnapped by Knight's men," said Beth.  
"SUSIE, NOW I GET IT. I need a hotshot and tell me what to say and what you need me to do," said Artie.  
"Sell the fact your free and I'm going to be your puppet to run the Wolves. And if they've hurt Susie get out of the way," said Beth.

"I'll give it my all for my two favorite Wolves," said Artie as he nodded.  
"I know Charley and I would appreciate it," said Beth.  
"Get that Hot Shot and I'll get my gear and meet you at Q," said Artie.  
"Top floor Homicide," said Beth.  
"Give me thirty minutes, or traffic," said Artie.  
"Not one minute more," said Beth.

BACK AT Q IN THE ELEVATOR:

"I'll go check the teletype for the photo packet. If you fellas want you can wait in Susie's office," said Beth.  
"I'd love to see the Wolf Communications room," said Steve.  
"I'll hold down Anderson's office," said Mike.  
"There's our plan," said Beth.

Beth and Steve left Mike in the elevator. Mike went up to Homicide. Beth and Steve went to the Communications Center, picked up the packet and headed back up to meet with Mike.

IN SUSIE'S OFFICE:

Mike was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Beth and Steve walked in. Beth walked around the desk and started to sit down when the phone rang. She picked up the receiver and put it to her right ear. Steve sat in the other chair as she set the photo on Susie's desk.

"Q Homicide Anderson's line (SHE PAUSED) Yes I asked him here. Escort him to Anderson's office. Thank you," said Beth.

Beth hung up the phone.

"Artie's here," said Steve.  
"With his bag of disguises," said Beth.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

One of the security guards walked in with Artie. Mike and Steve turned around to look. Beth got up and headed into the bullpen.

IN THE BULLPEN:

"Bethy call off the babysitter," said Artie.  
"Thank you Harris. He's green," said Beth.  
"Get Anderson back," said the Security Guard (Harris).  
"You know I will," said Beth.

Just then the phone on the desk that would be her's rang. Beth ran over, picked up the reciever and put it to her right ear.

"Homicide Stone. (SHE PAUSED) He's where? (SHE PAUSED) That's safe and secure, no way he's getting out of that (SHE POINTED TO THE INTERROGATION ROOMS/ ARTIE NODDED AND WENT INTO THE ROOM) Thank you for the call. Keep him there until I call you," said Beth.

Beth hung up the reciever, walked back to Susie's desk and she picked up the photo.

"Knight is out of the prison and safely locked away?" asked Mike.  
"Someone I trust is babysitting him while I get Susie back," said Beth.

Beth walked out of Susie's office and went into Interrogation Room One.

"She's stretched thin on this," said Steve.  
"Knight needs to stay in the cage. And Anderson well, I figure she's more than her partner," said Mike.  
"Mike, I think we should stick around to help Beth," said Steve.  
"I'm not going anywhere, you do whatever you think you should Steve. I cannot and will not leave her like this," said Mike.  
"I won't either Mike," said Steve.  
"Thanks Buddy Boy. I think she needs more help than she thinks she does," said Mike.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

The door to the Interrogation room opened and Beth walked out, She crossed the Bull Pen and stood in the doorway.

"Do not go crazy Dad. Artie looks like Knight now," said Beth.  
"He can use make up and stuff to look just like someone else?" asked Mike as he stood up.  
"He is an actor. He uses things called prosthetics to change his appearance," said Beth.

A man with white hair and a cane came walking out. Mike slowly stood.

"Dad, that IS Artie," said Beth.

Mike turned his head to his left and looked at Beth.

"Are you sure?" asked Mike.  
"Yes or I'd let you have your five minutes," said Beth.

"Mister, Lieutenant Stone, I would never hurt my friend Beth or my friend Susie. Or anyone that they love," said Artie.  
"Alright, how does this get your partner back?" asked Mike.  
"Artie goes with me to a meet that my superiors are setting up. We'll have the films of him leaving the prison, getting to and on the plane and my picking him up at SFO and getting to the meeting. Then Artie, as Knight will charm them, as and I walk out with him and Susie," said Beth.  
"You did say you have done this before," said Steve.  
"Yes. You two can be released from babysitting me and I can take Artie and the back up team and get going once I get the call on where and when," said Beth.  
"No. We disused it. We are staying with you until you get Anderson back," said Mike.  
"Dad, I know you and Steve have your cases to work," said Beth.  
"You are my daughter and his friend. You need more back up," said Mike.  
"Okay but remember she is my partner, this is my case I have to follow the Wolves book, not yours or S.F.P.D.'s," said Beth.  
"Understood," said Mike and Steve.  
"Artie stow your bag on Susie's desk, fellas with us and lets go get our meet and greet location," said Beth.  
"Yes ma'me," said Artie.

An older man in a suit walked in and straight up to Beth.

"No public meetings. All set Inspector, the Council sends it's good luck to you and Mister Gordon," said the man as he handed Beth a piece of paper.  
"Thank you, sir. We'll need it," said Beth.  
"We have faith in Wolf One. Bring her home Stone," said the man.  
"Yes Sir," said Beth.

AT THE LOCATION:

Mike and Steve stayed behind the barricades. Beth and 'Knight' climbed over them and walked out into the middle of the street. Beth took ahold of his right arm.

"My men have done well to get your attention Darling," said Knight.  
"Knock off the Darling bit Knight or I'll gag you," said Beth.  
"I will obey you," said Knight.

Just then two men stepped out on the far end of the street.

"Glad you listened Stone!" shouted one of the men.  
"Thornton you took Anderson and you know I do not leave anyone behind!" shouted Beth.  
"Release Devon and then I'll give her to you!" shouted Thornton.  
"Show her to me first!" shouted Beth.

Thornton waived his left hand and two other men walked into view holding onto Susie's arms.

"You alright Boss?" shouted Beth.  
"Get this over with!" shouted Susie.  
"Same time, anyone makes a move on her I will retaliate!" shouted Beth.  
"Same for him. Release!" shouted Thornton.

Beth let go of 'Knight's' right arm.

"Pull the cord once I've got Susie," said Beth.  
"You got it," said 'Knight'.

BEHIND THE BARRICADES:

Two men with rags in their hands slipped up behind Mike and Steve. They covered Mike and Steve's faces with the rags. Other men rushed over and they grabbed Mike and Steve before they fell to the ground. The men carried Mike and Steve away.

IN FRONT OF THE BARRICADES:

Beth walked 'Knight' up to Thornton and Susie.

"You okay?" asked Beth.  
"Angry but fine," said Susie.  
"You have what I want and I have what you want," said Thornton.  
"Get your people out of My City," said Beth.  
"You sound important," said Thornton.  
"To some people I am," said Beth.  
"To more than you know," said Thornton.

Beth motioned to 'Knight' he and Anderson traded places.

"Let's go," said 'Knight'.

Thornton stepped back.

"You are not Devon," snapped Thornton.

Beth spun 'Knight' and herself around. She and Susie looped thier arms around 'Knights' arms and they started running back the way Beth and 'Knight' had come.

BACK AT THE BARRICADE:

"NO," snapped Beth.  
"What?" asked Susie as they climbed over the barricade.

Beth quickly looked around.

"Dad and Steve were right here," said Beth.  
"You for them Stone! Golden Gate Park, Middle Drive West and Crossover Drive in three hours or you'll have to drag the Bay!" yelled Thornton.  
"You hurt them and I'll throw you into the bay!" shouted Beth.

THREE HOURS LATER IN GOLDEN GATE PARK MIDDLE DRIVE WEST AND CROSSOVER DRIVE:

Four men held Steve face down on the ground. Three men and Thornton held Mike down. Thornton had his foot on the back of Mike's neck.

Beth and Susie stayed in the underbrush with the other Wolves and officers. Beth turned her head to her right, Susie turned her head to her left.

"Thornton is mine," said Beth.  
"Understood," said Susie.  
"Get my guys out," said Beth.  
"Yes," said Susie.

The women faced forward. Beth stood up.

"THORNTON. RELEASE THEM AND I WILL GO WITH YOU!" yelled Beth.

Mike and Steve saw her.

"NO!" yelled Mike and Steve.

They both started to struggle.

"Wolves on Stone," said Susie.

The other Wolves stood up. Beth bolted at her top speed. Once close enough she leaped sideways, her feet to her left and her head to her right, kicking Thornton and two of the men holding Steve down. Beth rolled and landed on Thornton the fist fight between them began.

Susie and the other Wolves helped Mike and Steve up. Mike pulled away from her. Then he and Steve turned around. Beth had Thornton pinned to the ground. She pulled out a set of handcuffed and cuffed his left wrist.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" asked Beth as she cuffed his right wrist and then pulled Thornton to his feet.

"I understand," said Thornton.

BACK AT WOLF Q IN SUSIE'S OFFICE:

"So you're Lieutenant Anderson," said Mike.  
"So you're Lieutenant Stone," said Susie.

They shook hands.

"Was that 'normal for the Wolves'?" asked Mike.  
"That was normal for Beth saving her Father and her friend, his partner," said Susie.  
"This means what?" asked Mike.  
"It means you need to get used to it Lieutenant. She's going to be your Wolf once the week off gets done. Unless we get a case and I need her on that," said Susie.  
"I'd like to know who to ask to see her file," said Mike.  
"You just did. I'll have it on your desk first thing tomorrow morning," said Susie.  
"Thank you Anderson," said Mike.  
"I'm Susie," said Susie.  
"Beth called you Sus," said Mike.  
"She is the ONLY one with that permission," said Susie.  
"Okay Susie, I'm Mike," said Mike.  
"Great to finally meet the father of my partner," said Susie.  
"Great to meet the partner of my daughter," said Mike.  
"The beginning of a great friendship," said Susie.

Beth and Steve were across the bull pen getting water at the water cooler.

"I liked seeing the former cheerleader in action," said Steve.  
"I hoped not to go that far so soon," said Beth.  
"No worries Beautiful. I'm still right beside you," said Steve.  
"Best news next to the three of you are alright," said Beth.

They smiled at each other.

"Beth, time to escort the gentlemen out but I will need you here tomorrow so we can do our reports," said Susie.  
"The two best guys in the building get to walk me out. It must be Christmas," said Beth with a big smile.


End file.
